JAIMelitus
by Berry yellow
Summary: sebuah penyakit yang bisa menyerang siapa saja. ' Sudah aku bilangkan Sasuke-kun. Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu-' bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat mengganggu. tapi bagi Hinata, Sasuke itu seperti pangeran medusa baik hati tapi egois dan romantis. karena pantang menyerah mengejar cinta Sakura. benarkah? SH. SSfriendship. Sakura(cupid)


**JAIMelitus**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah penyakit yang bisa menyerang siapa saja.

**Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. T . Ooc, au, typo, dll. Suprise pair. Tanpa keuntungan materil Happy reading...**

**:) :) :) :)**

**.**

'' Sudahku bilangkan, Sasuke-kun. Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu. Jadi jangan harap aku akan menerima semua benda-benda ini.''

Suara dengan lengkingan tinggi bercampur dengan nada sombong berdengung disekitar cafetaria. Membuat beberapa orang melirik penuh rasa ingin tau. Memilih meninggalkan segala aktifitas mereka dan melihat drama picisan yang tengah dilakoni dua orang ter-HOT di KIHS, Konoha Internasional High School. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Suara bedebam dari buku yang Sakura lemparkan dimeja membuat orang-orang berteriak heboh. '' Uwooo...'' bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

'' Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang hingga kau memberiku buku yang bisa aku beli dengan uang jajanku.''

'' Hn.''

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki dengan ego setinggi langit yang entah kenapa memiliki banyak hal yang diidamkan orang-orang. Kaya, cek. Rumah mewah, cek. Pintar, cek. Tampan, cek. Model sekaligus penyanyi dan pemain film, tripel cek. Dan apa yang kurang. Selain tingkah anti sosial, sok cool dan sok emonya?

Tidak ada kecuali gosib yang mengatakan jika dia sedang jatuh hati pada teman bayinya yang juga teman satu kelas dan pernah beberapa kali menjadi lawan mainnya difilm. Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura dengan tingkah lincah, otak yang cerdas, cantik dan segala kelebihan lainnya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat beberapa orang gigit jari saat melihat dua orang itu saling kenal dalam konteks yang rumit. Mereka teman, sahabat, rival, rekan kerja dan sekarang sepasang kekasih?

'' Aku tidak butuh ini,'' mata sewarna batu giok itu menyorot tajam, memandang remeh pada buku cetak yang masih tersampul plastik ditangannya.

'' Hn, mau kau buang-pun terserah saja,'' Ucap Sasuke acuh, tidak tersinggung bahkan saat Sakura merendahkan harga dirinya dengan menolak pemberiannya.

'' Well,'' mata Sakura menyipit, berdiri dengan luesnya. '' Jadi kalau aku buang terserah aku-kan.''

Bibir semerah ceri masak itu mengembangkan senyum manis, tangannya melambai ringan, melemparkan buku paket tersebut tanpa rasa dosa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tampang datar khasnya.

Wuusss

Gaya gravitasi bumi mengambil alih. Bagai adegan slow motion buku tersebut beberapa kali terbalik sebelum menyentuh tanah, membuat beberapa orang menatap tidak berkedip, separuh merasa kesal karena dua orang itu menyia-nyiakan sumber ilmu yang harganya belum tentu dapat dibeli oleh rakyat jelata dan separuh orang-orang menatap bingung.

Satu sosok perempuan terlihat berjongkok diantara berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk sesuatu yang terasa berharga. Sebuah buku kini aman berada dalam dekapannya, bahkan sebelum menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik.

'' A-ano-'' sepasang mutiara bening mendongak, memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sedikit rasa takut menyelinap dalam hatinya tapi tertepis saat melihat sesuatu yang begitu dia butuhkan berada dalam genggamannya. '' -benar Haruno-san tidak membutuhkan buku ini?'' tanyanya takut-takut.

Sakura mengernyit, memandang sosok kucel yang kini semakin erat mendekap buku paket tersebut seolah takut dicuri oleh orang lain.

'' Memangnya kenapa?'' suara pongah terdengar menusuk telinga.

Gadis kucel itu - Hyuuga Hinata - tersentak pelan, memandang kesegala arah yang akhirnya malah mengkeret takut saat beradu pandang dengan Sang Pangeran sekolah, yang anehnya tidak berhenti memandang tajam kearahnya. Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan pandangan.

'' A-ano, jika Haruno-san tidak membutuhkannya, boleh aku memakainya?'' cicitnya. Hinata bersumpah jika dia tidak sengaja memasang nada memohon seperti ini. Okey, dia mengaku jika dia sedikiiit memasang wajah moe yang pernah diajarkan kakak sepupunya. Walaupun dia yakin jurusnya tidak akan berpengaruh pada dua manusia yang kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan hidung berkerut dan wajah Sasuke yang semakin datar. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha agar Sakura mau memberikan buku paket ini padanya. Dia sangat membutuhkan buku itu untuk melengkapi tugas yang harus diselesaikan besok lusa.

'' Ambil saja, Hyuuga. Lagian aku tidak membutuhkannya,'' finis Sakura. Melenggang pergi penuh percaya diri, seolah keributan yang barusan terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya.

Mata perak yang bersinar ditambah pipi yang merona merah sudah cukup untuk mengetahui jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata tengah bersuka cita. Ketahuilah membuatnya bahagia lebih mudah daripada mengerjakan esai tentang aljabar.

Dengan binar yang mempesona, maniknya menatap sosok pangeran yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

Ugh.

Senyum Hinata luntur perlahan. Memandang Sasuke sama saja dengan memandang medusa. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam yakinlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mampu membuat orang mati berdiri, khususnya Hinata.

'' A-ano, ini buku, ma-makasih ya,'' cicit Hinata, merasa jika dia juga harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, mengingat dari dialah buku ini asalnya walaupun pada kenyataannya sudah diberikan pada Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata harus berterima kasih.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal berterima kasih kenapa Hinata bisa lupa berterima kasih pada Sakura.

Ahh, kau payah Hinata.

'' Hn,'' guman Sasuke, lalu melenggang tanpa beban.

Hinata sadar jika Sakura begitu baik hati.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke...

Dia seseram medusa.

.

.

Kadang Hinata berfikir jika menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura benar-benar menyenangkan. Kaya, cantik, pintar, cantik ( ahh, apakah Hinata sudah menyebutkannya tadi, jika sudah berarti Sakura benar-benar cantik), seorang artis dan begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya. Contohnya Uchiha Sasuke dan U-Uzumaki Na-naruto. Hinata mendesah berat, sulit baginya mengakui jika pujaan hatinya-Naruto- menyukai gadis lain.

Ahh, dari pada memikirkan itu bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum tengah malam.

Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan pemikirannya, dengan semangat bergelora Hinata kembali menggerakan jemarinya diatas keybroad.

00.48

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya takut-takut, sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk mengawasi keadaan. Dengan langkah cepat-nyaris berlari, Hinata menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, jarak lampu yang jauh bukanlah hal bagus saat tengah malam seperti ini ditambah lagi kumpulan berandalan-empat sampai lima orang- yang kini memandang kearah Hinata.

Ingin sekali Hinata berbalik pergi, tapi jika memutar akan memakan waktu lama untuk sampai diapartemen bobroknya dan Hinata tidak mungkin meneruskan perjalanan saat para berandal itu malah menuju kearahnya.

'' Hai, gadis cantik~'' laki-laki dengan wajah mirip ikan hiu menghampirinya.

Hinata merinding, dia merasa bukanlah dia yang dipanggil cantik, mungkin lelaki hiu itu kekurangan air hingga menganggapnya cantik. Rambut yang berwarna aneh, poni rata hampir menutupi mata peraknya, pipi chubby dan kacamata setebal pantat gajah. Finis dia sama sekali bukan kriteria gadis cantik bagi kebanyakan orang.

Tapi mengingat hanya dia wanita yang ada disini mungkin benar jika dia yang dipanggil 'cantik'. Setitik rasa bangga hadir ditempat yang salah dan diwaktu yang salah pula.

Lalu pria dengan wajah penuh tindik mengerling kearahnya. '' Hai chibbbiii~ main sama paman yuk~ paman punya mainan yang bagus lho.''

Hinata melotot, tubuhnya bergetar lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Dia mendengar seruan beberapa pria-pria yang menyuruh berhenti tapi dia menghiraukannya saja. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, memburu dirinya agar semakin berlari menjauh. Tapi sayang Hinata tidak ahli dalam berolahraga, bahkan nilainya saja hanya pas untuk meluluskannya.

Jadi dalam sekejab saja dirinya menjadi tawanan, terkepung diantara berandal-berandal seram yang menyeringai kearahnya.

'' Kenapa lari, cantik.''

Keringat Hinata mengalir deras, keluar dari pori-pori diseluruh tubuhnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya tubuh Hinata sedingin es batu.

Senyum-senyum setan terpampang diwajah, bau alkohol menguar diudara membuat Hinata mual seketika, perutnya melilit antara rasa takut dan ingin muntah.

' Tuhan selamatkan aku' mata Hinata terpejam erat saat merasakan ada tangan-tangan yang menggerayai tubuhnya dan berusaha membuka kameja yang dipakainya.

Hinata menendang, mencakar bahkan menggigit salah satu lengan berandalan.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan disini,'' nada datar terdengar entah bertanya atau pernyataan tapi hal itu sukses membuat mereka-berandal dan Hinata- berhenti bergerak.

'' U-u-uchiha-san,'' cicit Hinata penuh haru, memandang sosok medusa yang berdiri menjulang dengan pongahnya.

Mata onix Sasuke memandang tajam, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tapi berubah saat lima orang lelaki bergerak mengeroyoknya. Dan apakah sudah ada yang tau jika Sasuke menguasai matrial art, kendo, tinju, karate, aikido, dan beberapa seni bela diri lainnya. Jadi menumbangkan mereka bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke.

'' Jadi-'' suara tajam, datar dan dingin menggetarkan jantung Hinata, wajah gadis itu semakin pias saja. '' Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam, heh? Mau jadi santapan mereka?''

Hinata tersentak, memandang Sasuke yang kini berjongkok sejajar dengan dirinya. Mata mereka beradu, Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

' Uchiha se-seraaamm.'

'' Kenapa diam saja?'' Jemari Sasuke merengut dagu Hinata, lalu membolak-baliknya kekanan dan kekiri tanpa perasaan.

'' Me-mengetik tu-tugas,'' cicit Hinata.

'' Bukannya kau punya laptop?''

Hinata menggeleng pelan, dia sadar jika dia salah satu murid yang tidak mampu. Tou-sannya saja hanya penjual takoyaki. Tapi, please deh. Wajah shock Sasuke sedikit menyakiti hatinya.

'' Kau tidak punya laptop?'' tanya Sasuke linglung.

'' I-iya, sebenarnya mau ambil kredit, tapi belum ada uang,'' jujur Hinata, menunduk malu.

'' Kau. Kau tidak punya laptop dan sekarang hampir diperko-'' Sasuke mendengus keras. Berbalik menjauh. '' Ayo.''

Hinata mengedip pelan, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Sedikit heran saat Sasuke menantinya disamping mobil mewah dengan pintu disamping kemudi yang terbuka.

'' Kau mau sampai pagi berdiri disitu heh, siput.''

'' Si-siput,'' ulang Hinata.

'' Ya, kau. Cepat kemari. Aku antar kau pulang,'' teriak Sasuke dengan tangan bersedekap kesal.

Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sang Pangeran Medusa, takut-takut saat mata setajam elang tetap menantinya dengan tidak sabar.

'' Apa yang kau lakukan?''

Hinata mengerjap polos. Memandang Sasuke. '' Naik kemobilkan?''

'' lalu?''

Sekali lagi mengerjab. '' A-aku menumpang, ja-jadi aku du-duk dibelakang,'' memang begitukan aturannya. Setau Hinata.

Geraman kasar terdengar. '' Kau pikir aku supirmu, heh?''

Hinata tersentak dan dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala. '' Ti-tidak,'' bantahnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. '' A-aku tidak bermaksud-''

'' Masuk dan duduk didepan.''

Yah. Uchiha selalu menang.

.

Sekali lagi Hinata sadar jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah medusa-baik-hati-tapi-egois..

.

.

.

Hinata kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Dirinya hanya tidur tiga jam sehari, semalam sesampainya diaparteman - mengabaikan wajah seram Sasuke saat melihat keadaan apartemennya, okey, Hinata sadar jika apartemennya memang tidak layak huni. Tapi pleaselah, sekali lagi wajah Sasuke yang ingin mengomelinya benar-benar menurunkan harga dirinya. Mau bagaimana lagi hanya ini apartemen murah yang mampu dia sewa- bukannya langsung pulang, tapi Sasuke malah menunggu hingga Hinata masuk keapartemen dan mengintip dari balik gorden ungu miliknya, mengangguk dan setelahnya Sasuke dengan volvo hitam miliknya melesat pergi.

Hinata kembali mengayuh sepedanya malas. Duh tenaganya seolah hilang. Hingga benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Dan berat. Dan putih terjatuh diatas keranjang sepedanya. Dan mobil hitam menyalipnya.

Hinata terseok, sedikit kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan yang akhirnya malah terjatuh. Untung Hinata berangkat pagi jika tidak pasti banyak murid yang akan menertawakannya.

'' Aduh-duh, sakit,'' ringis Hinata saat mencoba berdiri. Meraih benda yang menyebabkannya jatuh, kening Hinata berkerut.

Sebuah gambar laptop keluaran terbaru, canggih dan pasti mahal tercetak dibagian kardus depan.

Orang kaya mana yang membuang benda semahal ini. Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata meneliti kardus tersebut sedikit mengocaknya untuk mencari tau apa ada cacat didalamnya.

Hufft..

Helaan nafas lega tercipta. Hanya sedikit baret dibagian luar kardus, semoga isinya tidak mengalami kerusakan parah batin Hinata.

Hinata sadar jika mobil yang melempar laptop kekeranjangnya berhenti beberapa meter didepannya. Jadi dengan segera Hinata meletakan kardus tadi dikerancang dan menaiki sepedanya menghampiri pemilik benda tersebut.

Hinata melongo, melihat seseorang yang berada didalam mobil. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Saling bersedekap acuh dan membuang muka.

Hinata tersenyum gugup, menelan ludahnya sendiri. '' Ano, apa ini milik kalian?'' Hinata menunjukan kardus laptop kearah dua orang itu.

'' Bukan/ Hn.''

'' Eh?''

Sakura melotot garang. '' Sudah kubilang berhenti mengirimiku sesuatu Sasuke-kun.''

'' Hn.''

Sakura menggeram, memandang Hinata tajam. '' Buang itu, Hyuuga.''

Eh, Hinata tersentak kaget. Kaget antara tatapan tajam Sakura dan perintah untuk membuang benda mahal tersebut.

'' Ta-tapi-'' ini mahal. Lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Merasa sayang jika benda yang tidak mungkin dipunyainya kecuali jika dia kredit harus dibuang,

'' Buang. Sekarang.''

Setitik rasa sesal menyelinap dihati Hinata, seandainya saja Hinata langsung membawa kabur laptop itu.

'' Ta-tapi-'' Hinata memandang Sasuke, memohon agar menolak permintaan Sakura. Dibalik kaca matanya, Hinata menatap melas Sasuke.

' Kumohon~'

Brak

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Takut-takut Hinata mundur menjahui mobil tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya lalu merampas laptop itu, mengangkatnya tinggi dan...

'' Jangaaaannn!'' teriak Hinata spontan, sesepontan tubuhnya yang memeluk Sasuke. Tangan Hinata merangkul pinggang Sasuke. Melingkar erat tanpa jarak. Beberapa saat Hinata merasakan jika tubuh dalam pelukannya kaku tapi akhirnya kembali rileks.

'' Jangan dibuang ya,'' pinta Hinata lebih seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya agar tidak mengompol lagi. '' I-itu mahal-ah maksudku masih bisa dipakai.''

Hinata meringis saat lidahnya keselip.

Perlahan pelukannya melonggar, menciptakan jarak kecil diantara mereka.

'' Kalau begitu untukmu saja.''

'' Eh,'' Hinata mendongak, memandang Sasuke yang malah menatap jauh kedepan sana. Membuang muka.

'' Hn, Sakura sudah membuangnya jadi buatmu saja.''

Jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak. Memandang Sasuke bingung.

'' Untukmu saja, siput,'' katanya, menepuk kepala Hinata yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

'' Ta-tapi-''

'' Kau terima atau ku buang?''

Hinata buru-buru menjawab. '' Ba-baiklah aku terima,'' kepalanya menunduk malu ditambah rasa senang yang nyaris membuatnya menari gila. Yeeii, akhirnya dia punya laptop. '' Terimakasih.

Bibir Hinata mengulum senyum semanis madu. Memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. ' Terima kasih pangeran.''

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke melenggang tanpa dosa. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke itu pantang menyerah, walaupun beberapa kali ditolak Sakura tapi tetap berjuang demi cintanya.

Hinata pikir Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti medusa baik hati tapi egois dan romantis.

TBC.

Aku tidak tau ini bagus atau tidak. Tapi yang penting aku sudah berusaha. Masih amatir soalnya.

Read and review ya...


End file.
